Marvel vs DC
by garret.broda
Summary: Marvel superheroes randomly meet DC superheroes and fight till someone is either dead or unable to fight any longer. Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Iron Man vs SHAZAM!

**Hello people! Behold my new fanfic, a Marvel/DC crossover! I've wanted to do this for awhile now and I hope everyone likes this!** **Before we get into the first chapter I'd like to say that there will be no in depth story going on. These characters are just going to fight until one of them is dead or neutralized and then I will declare a winner. Also, how the heroes enter the different universes will not be fully explained because like I said I'm not going for story, just fighting. Hope you enjoy!**

In the mid-afternoon, probably 12:30, Iron Man is jetting threw the sky on his way to a meeting in Japan. While he is flying Jarvis talks to Iron Man through the helmet.

"Sir, if you don't hurry you'll miss the meeting and not get the deal with Yashida Industries." Jarvis said in his usual monotone voice.

"Don't worry Jarvis. If Yashida wants to stay in business they'll have to sign with Stark." Tony responded.

"Well, even so, sir, I think it would be wise if you sped it up."

"Alright alright," Iron Man picked up a little speed, but before he went super sonic he passed threw a cloud and almost hit a plane on the other side. "Whoah!"

Iron Man barely dodges the jet. "Where the hell did that plane come from?!" Iron Man yelled. "I didn't even hear it!"

Iron Man waited. "Jarvis?"

No answer.

"Jarvis? You there?"

No answer. Iron Man looked at his surroundings and noticed the sun was on the West side rather than the East side, like it was just a second ago. "That's weird," he said.

He tried to call Stark towers through his suit. His headset ringed once and then a recorded voice said."This number does not exist."

Iron Man hung up. "Where the hell am I?" Iron Man asked himself.

Then all of a sudden, Iron Man is tackled from behind by a man in red clothes. Iron Man is tackled out of the sky and he is pushed into the ground. A huge crater forms in the ground.

"Ugh..." Iron Man groans, "What the hell happened?"

Iron Man looks up to see a tall muscular man in a red costume with a lightning bolt across his chest and a white cape staring down at him. "Who are you?" Iron Man asked.

"The name's not important robo-guy. All you need to know is I've been fighting monsters all week and I am not going to let some freak in a suit of armor attack my city!" SHAZAM/Captain Marvel said.

"What?" exclaimed Iron Man.

Captain Marvel grabbed Iron Man and threw him skyward with his Herculean like strength. Captain Marvel bolted into the sky and uppercutted Iron Man. He went in for another punch but Iron Man caught and struck back with his own devastating punch. Captain Marvel was forced back and Iron Man fired his two repulser beams from his palms. They hit Captain Marvel and forced him back. Then he started to force his way through the beams getting closer and closer to Iron Man. When he got close enough Iron Man kneed him in the chin. Captain Marvel recovered quickly and punched Tony with a left hook. Then he kicked Iron Man in the stomach so hard it caused Iron Man to fall back to Earth.

He flew into a tree and caused it to fall over. Iron Man stood up and saw a foot sized dent was left in his armor. "Ouch." he said. He looked up and saw Captain Marvel flying towards him. "Alright, big boy," he said, "you want to get rough? Fine. Let's get rough."

Iron Man initiated his Stark missiles. Numerous launchers on his body emerged from his suit. He aimed at the oncoming superhero and then fired a whole barrage. The missiles flew towards Captain Marvel. He managed to dodge a few but a bunch hit their target. All the missiles together knocked Captain Marvel out of the sky. He landed in some trees 200 feet from Iron Man.

Just as Iron Man was about to take off into the sky, a blur of red shot out of the trees and speared Iron Man. Iron Man and Captain Marvel plowed through the entire forest and eventually stopped with Captain Marvel on top wailing on Iron Man with his super powered punches. Iron Man raised up his right hand trying hit Cap. with a repulser blast, but Captain Marvel grabbed the hand and crushed it. He crushed the armor around the hand and the hand itself.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOWWW!" Iron Man screamed in absolute pain. Captain Marvel broke his right hand!

Iron Man reached up and put his left palm to the Captain's face and fired a repulser blast. Captain Marvel was knocked off. Iron Man stood up and cradled his hand. Captain Marvel punched him into another tree. Iron Man slammed into another tree. Captain Marvel ran at him but Tony kicked him away and fired another repulser blast. Then he charged all of his energy to his chest and fired his super powerful Uni-beam at Captain Marvel. The blast knocked Captain Marvel through a bunch of trees before he fell over onto the dirt ground.

Iron Man flew over to where he saw the man go. He got to the spot, but instead of finding a man he found a young boy, maybe 11 years old. He looked unconscious.

Iron Man stared in disbelief. "Ah jeez. He was just a kid." Iron Man walked to the boy's side and got on his knees. "Hey. Hey! Kid are you alright? Talk to me kid! Come on kid say something!"

The kid opened his eyes and yelled, "SHAZAM!"

A bolt of lightning came out of the clouds and struck the child. Out of the smoke came the man from before. Iron Man was so caught off-guard he didn't react fast enough. Captain Marvel uppercutted Iron Man so hard his helmet came off. Iron Man flew back and his bare head hit a tree, knocking him unconscious. Captain Marvel walked over and picked Iron Man up by the shoulders.

Then a portal opened up right next to Captain Marvel. "Hmmm. Looks like it's for you. Time for you to go back where you came from robo-guy."

Captain Marvel tossed Tony through the portal and the portal closed. Then Captain Marvel flew off.

**WINNER: SHAZAM!**

**Captain Marvel's superior strength, speed, and dexterity gave him the definitive edge over the armored avenger. Hoped you guys liked it and give me some feedback on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daredevil vs. Green Arrow

Daredevil is leaping across the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen. Listening for any kind of trouble. He stops on the edge of a building and listens. He hears a woman screaming for help two blocks over.

A woman, maybe thirty years of age, blonde, beautiful, is being pushed up against an alley wall by a greasy man with a knife. "Come on baby," he says, "let me see your goods."

He laughs and reaches for her blouse. She screams and slaps his hand. He grabs her throat and puts the knife to her throat. "You wanna die, bitch?" he asks her.

She whimpers in response. "Now let me see your go-"

Daredevil grabs the guy from behind and throws him at some garbage cans. The guy gets up and lunges at Daredevil with the knife. Daredevil dodges the knife attack and smashes the guys face with one of his batons. The guy falls on his back and tries to stop the blood from gushing out of his broken nose. The guy gets up and runs in the other direction. Daredevil moves towards him then stops when he hears the woman sob.

He kneels down beside her. "Are you ok?" he asks.

She sobs. Daredevil reaches for her face and she turns away. "Don't." she said.

Then a blue portal opened in the entrance of the alley and a man dressed in a green costume stepped out of it. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows. He looked at Daredevil and the woman. He saw the woman crying and Daredevil with his baton out. Green Arrow whips out his bow and draws an arrow. He points it at Daredevil and says, "Step away from the girl."

Daredevil stands and steps back. He holsters his baton and raises is hands. "Listen. This isn't what it looks like." Daredevil says.

"Get out of here lady." Green Arrow says to the woman. She gets up and flees the scene.

Daredevil lowers his hands and slowly makes a move for one of his batons. Green Arrow pulls his arrow harder. "Don't move!" he yells.

Daredevil calmly says, "I'm not the bad guy."

"Says the goon in a devil costume."

Daredevil grabs his baton and Green Arrow fires the arrow. Daredevil deflects it with his baton and goes in to strike. Green Arrow blocks the baton attack with his bow and he kicks Daredevil in the stomach and Daredevil steps back. Green Arrow draws an arrow and fires it at Daredevil. Daredevil hears the draw and the release and does a back flip. The arrow flies past him and he dodges another one and another. Green Arrow stops and commends him.

"I'm impressed! Usually, I don't miss."

"I'm full of surprises." Daredevil whips out his other baton and comes swinging at Green Arrow. Green Arrow does his best to block the attacks, but Daredevil sneaks in a blow to Arrow's ear.

Arrow pushes away and pulls out an arrow. He throws it against the ground and a cloud of smoke appears. Daredevil gags at the smoke and covers his nose. Then Green Arrow jumps through smoke and drop kicks Daredevil. Daredevil rolls backward from the kick and aims one of his batons towards the top of a building. The baton fires a grappling hook and latches onto the top of the building. It pulls Daredevil to the top.

Green Arrow slings his bow over his shoulder and runs to a fire escape. He jumps up to the ladder and makes his way up the fire escape. He gets to the top of the building and searches for Daredevil. He pulls down his bow and gets an arrow ready.

Then Daredevil sneaks up behind him and kicks him in the back of the knee. Green Arrow falls down to one knee and the arrow he ha ready goes flying and Daredevil chokes him from behind with his baton. "I don't know who you are, Robin Hood, but you're messing with the wrong guy." Daredevil says.

Green Arrow reaches up and grips Daredevil's hand. Then he throws him over his body. Daredevil flips over and lands on his feet. Daredevil comes at Green Arrow and swings his batons at him. Green Arrow dodges the attacks and kicks one of the batons out of Daredevil's hand. Green Arrow tries to kick Daredevil in the head and Daredevil blocks it with his other baton. Then he back flips to over to his other baton and picks it up while he is flipping. Green Arrow fires an arrow at Daredevil and Daredevil flips in the air and smacks the arrow away with his retrieved baton and he stops flipping.

Green Arrow draws three arrows and fires them at Daredevil. Daredevil deflects two of them, but the third one nails him in the shoulder. Daredevil screams in pain. he drops his batons and grabs the arrow. He then proceeds to pull the arrow out of his shoulder screaming all the way. Then Daredevil picks up his batons and clicks their ends together, forming a bo-staff. He stood up and twirled the bo-staff showing off his skills.

Green Arrow drew three more arrows and fired them. Daredevil sensed the incoming arrows and stuck out the staff and spun it incredibly fast. The bo-staff deflected all three of the arrows. Daredevil sprints towards Arrow with his staff ready to strike. Green Arrow then whips out one of his trick arrows and fires it at the running superhero. The arrow flies towards Daredevil and a bola exploded out of it. Daredevil saw this act through his radar sense and slid under the flying bola. He got back up and ran at Green Arrow.

Green Arrow sees the oncoming attack and holds up his bow to block the strike. Daredevil's staff strikes Green Arrow's bow and snaps it in two. Green Arrow stares down at his now broken tool.

"My bow!" he screams. Daredevil kicks him in the chest and Green Arrow goes tumbling back towards the edge of the building. Daredevil comes swinging at him with his bo-staff while Green Arrow tries to block the strikes with his two pieces of his bow. Daredevil breaks through Green Arrow's defenses and kicks him off the building. Green Arrow falls down to the ground and lands hard on the asphalt. Daredevil lowers himself down the building with his grappling hook and goes and kneels next to the incapacitated Green Arrow. A portal opens in front of Daredevil. Daredevil looks at the portal and back at Arrow. He picks up Green Arrow and throws him through the portal. The portal closes and Daredevil retreats into the shadows of Hell's Kitchen.

**Yes, Daredevil is the winner. Though Daredevil and Green Arrow seem to be on par with one another win it comes to hand to hand combat, but Daredevil's super senses gave him the edge in the fight, being able to dodge most of Green Arrow's arrows. Also I'm just making up match ups right now, but if anyone has any suggestions for a fight let me know. Hoped everyone enjoyed and stay tuned for the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spiderman vs Batman

**Two icons are about to go head to head in an all out brawl! Batman, the Dark Knight, vs. your friendly neighborhood Spiderman! Who will win? Read on to find out!**

Batman is looking over Gotham from one of the cities highest towers. He is standing on a gargoyle looking down at the city. He's just standing there. Waiting for evil to strike. Then a blue portal opens up in front of him and Spiderman swings through the portal.

"Whoah!" Spiderman shouts. Spiderman swings towards Batman and Batman ducks under him. Spiderman swings into the side of the building and latches onto the wall. "What the...! Where am I?" Spiderman shouts as he looks around frantically.

Batman stares at the superhero. "Who are you?" he asks Spiderman.

Spiderman looks at Batman. "Who are you? Dracula?"

"Wrong answer." Batman throws a Batarang at Spiderman. Spiderman jumps off the side of building, dodging the Batarang easily and lands in front of Batman.

"Hey take it easy buddy. No need to get batty." Spiderman jokes.

Batman tries to punch Spiderman. Spidey simply dodges the attack. Batman tries to kick Spidey, but he jumps over the kick and dodges another punch from Batman.

"Wow. You must be as blind as a bat!" Spiderman jokes.

Batman delivers a kick to Spidey's chest and knocks him into the building. "Ow!" Spiderman says. "So you want to play rough, eh? Alright, I'll play."

Spiderman lunges forward and tries to deliver several strikes on Batman. Batman dodges some of the punches and manages to block some, too. Batman tries to deliver a counter strike, but Spidey slides behind him and Batman kicks him off of the gargoyle and Spiderman falls towards the ground. Batman watches him fall. Spiderman shoots a string of web at the building and sling shots himself back to the top. Spiderman soars towards Batman and lands on the side of building next to Bats.

Batman throws four Batarangs at Spiderman and Spiderman dodges them and shoots a web ball at Bats. Batman ducks under the ball and when he stands back up Spiderman's foot is their to meet hit face. Spiderman kicks Batman off the roof and Batman falls towards the trashy ground below. Batman recovers in time to grab his grappling hook and fires the hook into one of the building's walls and swings back towards the looming tower. Batman crashes through a window and tumbles across the floor. He recovers in time and heads to the shadows.

Spiderman swings in through the broken window and scans the room for Bat's. He can't see him. Spiderman walks forwards until he is in the center of the room. Suddenly, his spider-sense goes off and he ducks to the side. He looks behind him and sees two Batarangs stuck in the ground where he just stood. His spider-sense goes off again and he does a front flip off his hands and dodges two more Batarangs. Spiderman lands on his feet and shoots his web into the darkness. He hits nothing but wall. Then a smoke bomb smashes into the ground near Spidey's feet and surrounds him with smoke. Out of nowhere, Batman runs through the smoke and punches Spiderman right square in the face. Spiderman is knocked of balance, but recovers in time to defend against Batman's strikes. The smoke dissipates and Batman retreats back to the shadows.

Spiderman feels his spider-sense tingle to his left and fires his web into the shadows and snags Batman's ankle. Spiderman pulls him with all his might and Batman flies at Spidey. But Batman counters this by drop kicking Spiderman. Spiderman gets pushed back into another window and cracks it a little bit. Batman rushes Spiderman and tackles him through the window. They both go falling to the street below. Batman holds Spiderman underneath him and uses him to break the fall when they hit the ground. Spiderman's back crashes into the asphalt and has all the breath he ever had out of him. Batman stood off of him and stepped back for a second recuperating from the fall.

Spiderman recuperates faster and gets up. He rushes forward and ducks under one of Batman's punches and grabs him by the cape. Spiderman swings Batman around and throws him into a nearby van. Batman crashes onto the windshield of the van and lays there weakly.

Spiderman jumps on top of him punches him in the face a few times. Then Batman falls unconscious and can no longer move. Spiderman hops off.

"Now that's what I call playing rough, Bat Brain." Spideman says. Then a portal opens above Spidey. Spiderman looks at it then at Batman. "Well, smell you later, Guano Man!"

Spiderman shoots web through the portal and pulls himself through.

**There you have it! Spiderman is the victor. For those of you out there that think Batman should have won let me explain real quick. Batman is amazing, that's true, and he is in peak physical human condition, BUT Spiderman is beyond human physiology. And yes, Batman has defeated super powered foes before (like Bane), but Spiderman had one thing over Batman that no amount of brilliant fighting skills, incredible human strength, or detective skills could beat... Spiderman's spider-sense. This sense countered Batman's use of shadow tactics easily. Spiderman was able to sense where Batman was without even seeing him. Plus, Spiderman's fighting style, the Way of the Spider, is capable of countering any fighting style Batman uses. So there. The Dark Knight put up a good fight, but our ****friendly neighborhood Spiderman emerges the victor. If anyone has any ideas for a fight let me know and try to write it. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Deadpool vs Deathstroke

**I really don't want to do this one. But I feel I have to so I can voice my opinion on this. I also only wanted to give the combatants only one set of guns. Just to ease things along and get right to the stabbing. Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth, and Deathstroke, the Terminator. Who will win? Read on to find out.**

Deathstroke is walking around in the shadows, in a park, at night. He is on his way to his next target when a blue portal opens in front of him and a man in a black and red jumpsuit steps out in. "Oh boy! The DC Universe! How lovely!" the man said.

Deathstroke looked at the man a little confused, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Deadpool notices the man and waves. "Howdy," he says to Deathstroke.

Deathstroke, not in the mood to deal with anything crazy tonight, decided to keep moving on to his next mission. Deadpool, offended by being shrugged off. Teleports in front of Deathstrokes with the help of his belt. Deadpool appeared in front of Deathstroke. "Hey! You're not going to ignore me, One-Eye!" Deadpool shouted angrily.

Deathstroke pulled out his to handguns from their holsters and aimed them at Deadpool. "Oh you want to get frisky, huh? Well alright!" Deadpool said.

Then Deadpool pulled out handguns of his own and aimed them at Deathstroke. Then, Deadpool pulled his triggers first. Then the bullets flew all over the place. They ripped apart benches and splintered trees. Deadpool took some bullets in the chest, but of course he healed right away and ducked behind a tree. Deathstroke did better to avoid the bullets, but his armor did deflect some and he too ducked behind a tree. Deathstroke unloaded his empty clips and reloaded. Deadpool did the same.

Deadpool teleports to where Deathstroke was taking cover. "Hello!" Deadpool said before he fired a barrage of bullets. Deathstroke dodges them, barely. He dives behind a boulder and sticks his guns over the top and begins firing. Deadpool dodges the bullets and fires back hitting nothing but rock. He drops his guns knowing he's out of ammo. Deathstroke does the same because he too has no more bullets. Then suddenly, Deadpool appears in front of Deathstroke with two katanas held high over his head. "DC sucks!" Deadpool yells as he swings the blades down.

Deathstroke, with his remarkable reflexes, pulls out his own sword and blocks the attack. He pushes Deadpool off him and starts advancing. The two of them exchange strikes but thanks to nimble dodges and strong blocks no one landed a hit. Then Deathstroke swung his sword as hard as he could and when Deadpool brought his katanas up to block it Deathstroke's sword cut them in two. "Aw man! My favorite swords!" Deadpool screams in misery.

Deathstroke swings again, but ol Deadpool teleports away and reappears twenty feet behind Deathstroke. He pulls two sais and runs at Deathstroke. Deathsrtoke turns around to block an attack from the Merc and the sais meet the sword in an angry clash. Deathstroke breaks away and swings Deadpool catches the sword in between his said and does a move that twists the sword out of Deathstroke's hand. The sword goes flying and gets stuck in the asphalt fifteen feet away. Then Deadpool tries to stab Deathstroke with one of the sais, but he grabs Deadpool's wrist and breaks it, causing Deadpool to drop it.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Deadpool screams. "Ha ha. Just kidding."

Deathstroke stares in awe at how Deadpool's wrist bone starts repairing itself. "Yea. I know. Cool right? I've got, like, crazy healing." Deadpool brags.

Then Deathstroke grabs a knife from his boot and gets ready for the next round. Deadpool and Deathstroke lunge at each other. But Deathstroke goes right through Deadpool as if he weren't even there. Then suddenly, Deathstroke get stabbed in the back by a sais. Deadpool starts laughing. "Ha ha! Made you look!"

Deathstroke falls to a knee and gasps. "How'd you like that illusion? Yea you can thank my belt for that." Deadpool proudly taps he belt. Then, without notice, Deathstroke whirls around and stabs Deadpool right in the belt and it goes through the belt and into his lower midsection. Deadpool steps back and pulls the knife out of him and throws it down. "Damnit!" he yells.

Deathstroke stands up and pulls the knife out of his back. Thanks to his armor it didn't go in that deep. He pulls out his bo staff and extends it to its normal size.

Deadpool grabs a handful of shurikens and throws them all at Deathstroke who simply deflects the shrunken. But they were only a distraction so Deadpool could collect the sais he dropped when he had his wrist broken. Then Deathstroke runs at Deadpool and tries to hit him with his bo staff, but the Merc slides under the attack and scoops up his other said. Then the two charge each other and start clashing again. Deathstroke never even got to let loose some fire on Deadpool because Deadpool used his sais to knock the staff from Deathstroke's hands.

Then Deathstroke went running back toward his sword and Deadpool followed. Before he could get there he stopped just a little bit short of his sword and grabbed another knife from the back of his belt. He tried to fight off Deadpool, but the Merc simply dodged the attacks and stabbed Deathstroke in the stomach. This time making it past the armor. Deadpool was sure he had won, until Deathstroke smashed the blade of his knife up in through the bottom of Deadpool's head. This made Deadpool retract and pull the knife from his head, but he had taken his eyes off of Deathstroke. Deathstroke using the few moments he had grabbed his sword from the asphalt and swung it a Deadpool's neck, decapitating him. Deadpool's head went fell from his body and rolled about six feet away.

Deathstroke sheathed his sword and pulled the sais from his belly. He threw it on the ground next to Deadpool and walked away. Then a blue portal opened up under Deadpool's body and head the two things fell inside.

**End fight. Now before you angrily review, let me explain myself. First I'd like to say, yes I am aware Deadpool cannot die. He is not dead he is just decapitated. For Deadpool we all know that means his head will probably get reattached some how. So Deadpool will live on. But he lost to Deathstroke. Why? Because in my humble opinion i think that not only is Deathstroke a better fighter (he fought Batman to a stand-still, and remember Batman is a master in practically every form of fighting ever), but I also think he is way smarter than Deadpool. His ability to asses a situation and figure out how to solve it is remarkable. He has one of the greatest minds of the DC universe! So I think that during a fight Deathstroke would learn what Deadpool's weaknesses and advantages are and try to exploit or diminish them. Like with the belt. Look, I know there will be people out there that will be pissed, but just try to understand that from my point of view brain power over healing power wins this fight. Thanks for reading and don't forget to keep leaving me suggestions. See ya next time!**


End file.
